


Late Night Chats in the Office

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Confessions, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Suga comes to keep Daichi company while he's grading papers, just like he does every week. At some point, someone has to acknowledge what's going on between them, right?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Late Night Chats in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fashion/History
> 
> It has been raining all week where I am (which is very unusual), so I just felt in the mood to write a sappy sharing-an-umbrella cliche. Hope you enjoy!

"Another late night in the office, huh?"

Daichi looked up from the paper he was marking to see Suga standing in his office doorway holding two cups of coffee. Daichi smiled, gesturing Suga in. Suga perched himself in the chair across from Daichi. He pushed the extra coffee over to Daichi before taking a sip of his own.

"I was waiting for the rain to stop, but it doesn't look like it is letting up anytime soon. Oh well, it keeps me on task."

Suga laughed. "I don't know how you can stand to grade two hundred papers for a general history class. Like, I can barely stand reading twenty from my draping class before I need something stronger than coffee." 

Daichi smiled. "Thankfully I don't have to teach this one again for another few years. How are finals going for you?"

Suga sat back, making himself comfortable in the chair. Daichi would never admit how much he liked Suga's visiting hours. He had a knack for knowing when Daichi needed company, and he always brought coffee or a snack with him to share. Daichi would probably never get anything done without him.

Truthfully, Suga was a godsend.

"I give out final projects so it's pretty nice until I'm scrambling to get them graded in time. Maybe administering a test would be a good change of pace."

"Don't," Daichi advised.

Daichi continued grading as Suga rambled on about some of his students, the classes he was teaching next semester, what his plans were for break. Suga's voice was so soothing. Daichi could listen to it for hours.

"Well," Suga finally said. He reached across the desk, rested his hand against the one Daichi held his pen in. Daichi froze. "I think you've graded more than enough papers. Come on, I have an umbrella. We can share."

Daichi looked at the time. He and Suga had been here for almost two hours. "I'm so sorry! You didn't have to stay with me that long. Time gets away from me when I'm working."

"I know," Suga answered with a grin, retracting his hand. Daichi missed the warmth of it, then disregarded the thought. Suga had just been trying to get his attention. "We've been colleagues for almost four years. And I definitely wouldn't stay if I didn't want to."

Daichi didn't know how to respond to that, so he just started packing up his things. Sometimes it seemed Suga bordered on flirting with him, but they were coworkers. Daichi didn't want to push anything that Suga didn't want. Besides, what would he do if his motivation just disappeared? Probably mope around and never get anything done.

"Well, thanks for sticking around," Daichi finally said. He thought he heard Suga chuckle softly but when he turned back to look at him he was rummaging in his bag for the promised umbrella. "And I don't know if we'll both fit under that thing. It's my fault for not being prepared."

Suga rolled his eyes. "Well, we'll just have to stand really close then. C'mon, big strong Daichi, let me walk you home."

Daichi felt his cheeks heating up. This time he really did hear Suga laughing, which just made the situation worse. As they left Daichi's office and walked down the stairs Suga wrapped his arm around Daichi's, pushing himself closer so their hips brushed when they walked. He did indeed get both of them under the umbrella.

Of course Daichi had thought about asking Suga out before. Of course he had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to be...intimate with him. Sometimes Suga made it hard to remember that they were just friends, _just coworkers_...

"Did I melt your brain?" Suga asked. "If this is how you react when I take your arm, I can't imagine how you're going to react when we're making out. Or, you know, sharing a bed..."

"Suga!" Daichi gasped, looking over at him. Suga threw his head back and laughed, jostling the umbrella as he did so, both he and Daichi ending up with drops of rain on their coats. Daichi shivered as a few drops fell on his cheek. Suga turned toward him and brushed them away.

"C'mon Daichi, how much longer are we going to play this game? I'm fairly sure you like me, and heaven knows I've dropped more than enough hints about liking you..."

"You were doing it on purpose?" Daichi blurted out.

"Of course I was! You don't think coffee's cheap, do you? I buy you coffee _at least_ twice a week. I put it in my budget! If that doesn't say smitten, I don't know what does."

Daichi stared at Suga, who looked innocently back at him. "I...Do you want to come up to my place? I can cook you dinner."

Suga smiled. "I would love dinner. But you have to take me on a proper date before we start doing anything more than kissing, you know, I do have _some_ morals..."

Daichi groaned. "Oh my gosh, Suga, stop talking."

Suga laughed again, this time dropping rain onto Daichi's head as he lifted the umbrella. "Also, you're terrible at this, give me that." Daichi took the umbrella from Suga's hand as Suga just laughed harder. But when Suga snuggled close to Daichi, Daichi placed his arm around Suga's waist, and Daichi couldn't believe how right it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought some of my other endings were rushed, but this one takes the cake. Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.


End file.
